<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Easier Written by Snowy_Cas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058858">Easier Written</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Cas/pseuds/Snowy_Cas'>Snowy_Cas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, y'all i suck at tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Cas/pseuds/Snowy_Cas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated having to abandon friends, having to abandon Arthur, but he couldn't bear it any longer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen &amp; Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Easier Written</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i put f/m, m/m, and gen because however you want to interpret stuff is fine!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Merlin adjusted his backpack as he marched up the same hill he had walked the very first day he travelled to Camelot. So much had happened since. He'd come there expecting a place he wouldn't feel so alone, but found the exact opposite. He did find a home in the people there, though.</p><p>     Gaius, who looked after him and kept him out of trouble. He was the father Merlin never had, and was always there in a time of need. Merlin could always rely on him for advice, a hot meal, or just someone to talk to about his magic. There was a shortage of those kind of people in Camelot, and Merlin felt lucky to even be able to tell him about it.</p><p>     Gwen, his first real friend, who had always shown Merlin kindness and respect. Even when they first met and he was in the stocks getting fruit pelted at him, she had a curious sort of admiration for him. They were close, and she would try to cheer him up if he was down, or lend a willing ear if there was anything he wished to unload. How Merlin wanted to tell her the truth.</p><p>     Lancelot, another one of the rare people Merlin could talk to about his magic. He was brave, noble, and most of all cared for Merlin more than he cared for anyone else, besides maybe Gwen. He made it his duty to look after Merlin, and would make sure he was safe and protected. Lance put Merlin in front of himself, without fail.</p><p>     Gwaine, who allowed Merlin to experience the more fun side of life. He was up for an adventure any time of the day. Whenever he saw Merlin, his face would light up and he'd begin to crack jokes. They could rely on one another and know what the other was thinking as if they were the same person. Gwaine the best friend Merlin had had since Will. </p><p>     Arthur, Merlin's prince, master, his destiny. The man who on sight he'd hated, who'd picked a fight with him before he even knew his name, who constantly called him and idiot and made Merlin do everything for him. But, he was also the man that showed time and time again that he had depths to him that one would never see unless they truly knew him. He was a good man, and Merlin could tell that even though he'd never say it, he considered Merlin one of his closest friends. Beneath all the jabs at his servant, Arthur cared about him as Lance did, joked with him like Gwaine, cheered him up like Gwen, and helped him out as Gaius did. He had the best parts of everyone else close to Merlin, and so much more. Arthur noticed when Merlin was quieter than normal, and it upset him. He showed empathy for him, and on rare occasions would give him a heartfelt compliment on his character. They were with each other nearly every minute of the day.</p><p>     It was going to be strange for Merlin not to see him anymore.</p><p>     He had written each of them a letter before he packed his bag and set off. It was easier to do this than to talk to them. Each letter was different, personalized to the recipient, but all of them were explaining why Merlin had to leave Camelot. Every day felt like a death sentence just waiting to happen, being someone with magic in a kingdom with a ruler who was against exactly that. The pressure was too much for Merlin. The weight on his shoulders was overbearing. For those of them who didn't know of his secret, Merlin told them, He told them everything he'd been keeping inside him all this time. He hated having to abandon friends, having to abandon Arthur, but he couldn't bear it any longer.      </p><p>     Thinking about who he was leaving behind, a tear slipped down Merlin's face. He wiped it away with his sleeve and sniffled, then continued on into the forest on the outskirts of Camelot. Maybe one day he'd return, if Arthur truly did become the great king he was destined to be, but while the kingdom was still under Uther's rule, Merlin had no place there. As he kept walking, his grief washed over him and more and more tears began to brim at Merlin's eyes. After a few minutes, it overpowered him and Merlin fell to his knees on the woodland floor and started to sob.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is so short whoops<br/>oh well, i'm already so behind on whumptober that i gotta just speed through them, but i hope that's not affecting the quality of my fics!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>